R & M  Grease
by Rosy Nic
Summary: Ryan is the new kid at school, but he has trying to get back with his summer fling
1. Introduction

O.C in 1958 

This story is based on Grease there might be a few songs in there, it is core four story about Ryan & Marissa with Ryan been the new person and him meeting Marissa after them dating during the summer break. The main characters are

Ryan – New boy from Chino, transferred to Newport after dad got new job and had a summer fling with Marissa

Marissa – Social chair and head girl of Harbour High, had a fling with Ryan during the summer

Seth – Same as during the series but more like the 50's version of Seth and is dating Summer

Summer – same as during the series but is head of the Newpises at Harbour and her Marissa rule the school

Secondary Characters

Zach – Best Friend of Seth, plays football and him are Seth are writing a comic book, set in the future.

Taylor – Boyfriend of Zach and sister to Summer is very opposite to the series, more of the gossip type.

Luke – ex boyfriend of Marissa and is dating Holly Fisher

Minor Characters

Jonny Harper – Friend of Zach's and plays football

Dennis Childress – Friend of Jonny's also plays football

Lindsay – Girlfriend of Dennis

Alex – Friend of Marissa's and attends Harbour

Kevin – Friend of Jonny's and works in the motorbike shop is dating Heather

Sophie Rose Cohen – Sister of Seth

Sandy & Kirsten Cohen – Seth's Parents

Neil & Veronica Roberts – Summer and Taylor's Parents

Dawn & Frank Atwood – Ryan's Parents

Kaitlin Cooper – Marissa's Sister

Jimmy & Julie Cooper – Marissa's Parents

Anna Stern – old friend of Seth's from summer camp

Heather – attends harbour and is dating Kevin

Casey – Girlfriend of Jonny

Holly – girlfriend of Luke

Trey & Emily Atwood – Ryan's brother and sister in law

John & Cassie Atwood – Ryan's niece and Nephew

Caleb & Rose Nichol – Seth's Grandparents

Sophie Cohen – Seth's Nana


	2. New School and Friends

Chapter 1 – New School and friends

Ryan looked out of the window of his dad's car, it was his first day at his new school, and he had moved from recently from Chino, his dad had a new job, mending aircraft. He pulled up to the school and got out of the car

"Have a good day at school, I will be working late, so its you and mum for dinner"

"Okay"

Ryan walked up the steps up of Harbour High school; it was a lot different from his last school, so quiet everybody focused and looking hot, he reached the office, where he filled in some forms and went to his first class of the day, further maths.

Seth arrived at school with his best friend Zach, his girlfriend Summer and her friend Marissa

"Senior year at harbour great, more studying and parties"

"Good observation Cohen! We are late for class"

"Sorry"

Lunch time had come around so quick, that Ryan had not thought about what if he could see anybody and become friends with them, he felt his luck change when somebody came to sit next to him and started to talk him

"Hi"

"Hi"

"Are you new guy?"

"Yes"

"Please to meet you, Seth Cohen"

"Ryan Atwood, nice to meet you"

Ryan and Seth shake hands

"So what brings you to Harbour and Newport "

"My dad got a job here as an aircraft engineer at Orange County Airport, so we moved her from Chino and my mum came and we left my brother and his wife, back there"

"Cool, I transferred here 3 years ago from Berkeley after my Grandma was ill, she died last year"

"Sorry to hear about you Grandma"

"So what does you brother do then"

"Well he's a pilot in the air force and fly's a lot"

"Okay, and he's married then"

"Yeah with two kids"

Ryan shows two photos of his niece and nephew

"They look very cute kids, what there names"

"Yeah, John and Cassie"

Ryan is distracted as he sees somebody that he has not seen a while, and is blushing and tries to hide from her and Seth notices this

"You are hiding from a girl are you not?"

"Yeah"

"Oh my it's Marissa Cooper, head girl and social chair of Harbour, you have a crush on her don't you"

"Yes, well I meet her during the summer, when my parents where looking for a house, I went to the pier for a cigarette and there she was chatting to another guy, he looked like a Golden Retriever, he was giving her a tough time and we got into a fight and she sorted it out, we hit it of and we spend all summer long making out, then I had to go back"

"Wow you hooked up then"

"Yeah, she is a brilliant kisser!"

Summer and Marissa went to sit down at the table farest away from Seth and Ryan and started to Chat to Marissa

"So Coop, how was your summer holiday?"

"Okay I suppose, well I meet this guy"

"Yeah, so what did he look like?"

"Sandy blonde hair, big blue eyes, muscles, and the best smile ever"

"Not like Luke then or Cohen"

"No, he said he was from Chino and his parents were moving here and were house hunting, we kept our romance a secret from my parents, oh my God, he is with Seth, what he is doing here"

"Not sure, maybe that's the new guy they are all talking about"

"Yeah maybe"

"Well it was better than me and Cohen, spending all that time on that boat it was so boring"

"You can tell me about it later Sum; I need to get to the carnival meeting"

Summer and Marissa left and then did Ryan and Seth as the lunch bell went


	3. Diner & Dinner

Chapter Two – Diner and Dinner

Ryan waited at the bus stop, for the bus back to his house; he always hated waiting for the bus. Finally after waiting the bus came and he got on board the bus and it drove of. A few minutes reached the bus top nearest his house and got of and walked to his parent's house. He got his keys out and opened the front door. His parents house was open the quiet tree lined streets of Newport, large enough for all of them at the same time small enough, his mother was in the kitchen preparing dinner

"Hey back from school"

"Hey, how was school, meet anybody?"

"One person, I have a lot of homework, what time will dinner be ready"

"Six"

"Okay"

Ryan went to his bedroom, the walls were full of pictures of cars, motorbikes and woman, by his desk was photo's of his previous girlfriends Juliet, from when he lived in Chino he is first real girlfriend, they dated when Ryan was 11 and then she moved away to Florida, then there was Theresa, they had dated right up to the night he told her he was moving and then they spilt up. He was in still contact with her, she had recently written to him, the letter still on his desk, it said

"Dear Ryan

Hope life in Newport is not getting you down, you start school soon, hope that will not be to much trouble and you find some new friends and not get into many fights, I still always think of you

Theresa"

The final picture was of Marissa, the girl he had spent the summer with her smile, eyes and golden hair, made Ryan smile inside, he really liked her and they had been secretly dating all summer long, he was so happy that they went to the same school, but how was he going to built up the courage to speak to her, in front of his new friends and all her friends, he thought about this as he started his homework.

Marissa was waiting for Summer in the parking lot after school after finishing the school carnival preparations, all she could think of was seeing Ryan at school, she had so wanted to go and talk to him, maybe tomorrow at the carnival, he might not go and then she would maybe have to talk to him at school. At that moment Summer parked up in her car, and Marissa got in

"So Coop, all the things with the Carnival done"

"Yes, finally, I'm so hungry could we go to the diner for milkshake and cheeseburger"

"Of course, I'm meeting Cohen there"

They drove of and a few minutes later they were at the pier where everybody hang out and danced. They got out of the car and walked over to the diner, where Seth was sitting in a both, waiting for the ladies to come. Once they came over Summer sat next to Seth and Marissa opposite. The waitress came over

"So what will it be kids"

"Right 3 cheeseburgers and fries and 3 black and white milkshakes please" Summer told the waitress

The waitress left and they could start chatting about the carnival, the summer break and Marissa romance

"So I do hope the carnival is a good one this year, plenty of hot dogs and cotton candy" said Seth to break the silence

"Don't worry Seth it will be just like that" Marissa answered pulling a small smile

"So Coop, tell me more about your romance with that Guy"

(at this point a song similar to Summer nights is played and Summer asking all the questions and Seth asking the manly questions)

"Well you had a brilliant summer, it was better than me and Cohen, the boat just bored me, Hawaii was beautiful, but by the time we got back school was starting"

Summer showed Marissa some photos of her and Seth on there boat and the Hawaiian Sunshine and the days of relaxing on the beach. At that moment the football team came in which included Marissa ex Luke, and his friends, he came over to where Marissa was and sat down next to her

"Hey Marissa, so how was your summer"

"Fine, Luke how about yours"

"Selling cars with my dad and playing football"

"Good for you"

Luke left and Marissa always gave him a frosty tone since he had cheated on her with her ex best friend Holly Fisher, her and Luke were dating and planned to go to USC together and Marissa was going to be lonely. After a while they finished there meal and went home.


	4. Carnvial Part 1

Chapter 3 – Carnival (part 1)

Harbour High annual carnival day had come, rides, hotdog and plenty of cotton candy, were available as the final things went together. Marissa stood with a small clip board ticking off items as they were put around the site. A few minutes they were finished and it looked beautiful and Marissa went over to her car and headed home to get ready for the evening, and to have dinner with her parents.

Ryan looked at the clock beside his desk, quarter to 4, the last few days had been a long time at least this weekend would be fun, Seth had invited him to his house and then they would be going to the carnival after, he was excited about going maybe he was going to see her and tell her what he had to say to her and then they could maybe get back together. The minutes passed till he had to get ready to go to Seth's, he combed his back and put some grease into it and put on a top and his leather jacket, and walked out of his room and in to the living room and out of the front door, walking down the path to the street, where a car waited for him.

Marissa arrived home, her parents house it looked over the ocean, she got out of her car that she parked in the drive and opened the front door, she went in and straight up stairs to her bedroom, it was a pink colour, black and white photo's of Paris, horses and men. She flopped down on her bed and started to fall asleep; she had been asleep only for 2 minuets, when there was a knock at the door, her mother she thought. She opened the door

"Honey, your home, dinner is ready"

Great dinner with the family, she walked out of her room and downstairs to the dinning room, where her parents were sat at the table with her younger sister and took her seat and started to eat the food

"Yummy, sausage and smash"

"So is it all ready for the school carnival later"

"Yes"

"Good, hope that it will a great night for all the kids at the school"

"Yeah"

"Once you have finished you can get ready"

Once dinner had finished, she went back upstairs to her bedroom and started to get ready, firstly make- up then hair and a change of shoes. She looked at the pictures by her mirror the best pictures ever of her and Ryan, Summer. She smiled at the pictures and sighed, then gathered up her stuff and went out of her bedroom and down the stairs, to the kitchen, where her parents were washing up.

"I'm of out, I will be back at 10"

"Okay have a good time"

She walked out of the kitchen and out of the front door and to her car, opened the door, putting her purse on the passenger seat and got in and started up, and drove out of the drive and to carnival.

Ryan got in to the car waiting for him, it was Seth's car, he was picking him up for dinner as his mum was out and his dad was working late again, he got in and they drove off. After at least 5 minutes they arrived at a big house, and got out the car and walked up to the front door.

"Welcome to the Cohen House"

"Thanks for inviting me for dinner"

"That's all right; I forgot my key, so we have to use the doorbell"

They rang the doorbell and Seth's mom came to the door and opened it

"You forgot your key again Seth! You must be Ryan, please come in"

Ryan stepped in to the house, it was massive, high ceilings, marble stairs and a swimming pool in the garden, nothing like he had seen before, and he was amazed that people could live like this. He followed Seth in to the lounge, were on the sofa sat Seth's dad reading the newspaper.

"Hey dad I brought a friend for dinner, I would like you meet Ryan"

Sandy briefly looked over his newspaper and acknowledged the fact that his son had a friend over for dinner.

A few minutes later after discussing there plan for getting some romance for the night dinner was ready

"Sandy could you tell the kids that dinner is ready" Kirsten asked

"Yeah"

Sandy got up of his chair and put the newspaper down on the coffee table and walked towards the bedrooms of Seth and his little sister, he reached to the first bedroom, Seth's sister Sophie, he knocked on the door

"Sophie dinner is ready"

"Okay"

He got to Seth's door and knocked

"Seth & friend dinners ready"

"Thanks"

After a few short minutes everybody came down and came to sit at a large dinning table, Ryan decided to sit next to Seth as he felt a little bit nervous to meet his parents. The food was brought to them and everybody started to help themselves. Seth was excited a friend, eating with him, it was a good thing, and then the questions came.

"So Ryan, Seth has been telling me a lot about you, so do you have any hobbies or anything" asked Kirsten

"Well I'm very interested in motorbikes, cars and soccer; I used to play on the soccer team at my last school" Ryan replied

"That is very interesting what position do you play" asked Sandy

"Defence" answered Ryan

"Okay, you like cars, do you drive"

"No, not really money was tight so I could not afford driving lessons, but I plan to learn"

"Well we know a good driving school; we could give you the number"

"Thanks" said Ryan, Sandy wrote on a small piece paper he had in his pocket and gave the paper to Ryan

"So are you excited by the carnival?" asked Sandy

"Yes we are" replied Seth

"Good to hear what time is it 7pm"

"Well it is 6.40 now"

"Okay" they finished there small portions of dinner and left the table and got there stuff ready and left for the school field.

Marissa got there and parked her car and went to were the organisers were standing, waiting for her to turn up and with a crowd of kids waiting to go in.

"Sorry I'm a little late" she said to a group of girls, then with her loudest voice said to the crowd

"Hi everybody, well I would like to welcome you to the 2nd Harbour High start of year carnival, ride tickets can be bought from the ride operator, so let's go and enjoy the carnival"

Kids started to pour in; these included the groups of kids that formed the man gangs of harbour high and the sport teams. Ryan and Seth were at the back of the crowd as the finally got in and started to explore what the carnival had to offer them, Seth had planned to meet Summer at the Candy floss stand, and then maybe go on to a couple of rides.

Marissa walked around looking at the kids making sure that everything was going to plan, she stopped of at the hot dog stand and got one and started to eat when, somebody tapped her on the back, she turned around to see a friend of hers Jonny and his girlfriend Casey and his best mate Dennis and his girlfriend Lindsay

"Hey Marissa"

"Jonny, Hey so are you enjoying carnival, have you been on any rides yet"

"Yes, we have not been on any rides yet, you"

"No I thought I would have a hot dog first then go on the rides"

"Cool, well you have made the best start of the year party"

"Thanks"

They walked over to one of the rides and Marissa watched as her friends went on the rides and she stood eating her hot dog.

Part two

Ryan and Seth walked over to the candy floss stand were Summer was standing with a two large candy flosses in her hands waiting. Summer saw Seth walking over with Ryan, she was amazed that he had such a good looking friend with him, this must be Ryan. Seth came over to her and she gave him his candy floss.

"Thank you for the candy floss"

"It's all right"

They started to kiss and it let on to a full kiss, and Seth then said

"So, I have to introduce somebody to you"

"Okay"

Ryan turned to face Summer

"Summer this is Ryan Atwood"

Ryan looked at Summer, his thoughts were mixed up, some how he liked her, but thought it would be best not to say it aloud in front of her boyfriend

"Ah please to meet you" Summer shock his hand and looked in to his ocean blue eyes, no wonder her best friend had found him so hot

Seth started to munch on his candy floss, and was feeling that they were going to get on fine.

"Do you want to go on some rides" Seth asked

"Well I was going to meet Marissa at the ferries wheel for couples ride" Summer answered

"Okay"

The three of them walked over to the wheel were a group of people stood, Ryan could not help thinking on the way there that he would meet Marissa, what he would say to her, appolyise for leaving or would she be cool and carry on where they left off.

Marissa was waiting at the feris wheel looking at it, with a heaving heart, last year her and Luke had a ride there, but she had none to ride with, she had heard rumours that Ryan was here, she was wondering what she would say to him. She saw in the distance what looked to be Seth & Summer, and behind them was Ryan, following.

The gang came together all hugging Ryan staying at the back before he stepped forward and introduced himself

"Hi" his word stumbled out not sure what to say

"So you must be Ryan Atwood" said one of the gang

"Yeah" he answered

"Welcome to harbour High School, should we introduce our self's to you"

Ryan nodded his head

"Right I'm Zach captain of the soccer team, this is my girlfriend Taylor" he pointed out the girl standing next to him

"This is Jonny and Casey, Chilli and Lindsay, Alex and Heather" he pointed out another two couples and two other girls, they all said hi to Ryan and Ryan said hi back to them. Ryan did not know what to do next he looked a little confused and then so said

"So you play for the soccer team"

"Yeah all as guys do apart from Seth"

"Cool" Ryan was thinking what question to ask

"Enjoying carnival" they asked

"Yeah, you know how to start the year"

"Well it was the girls idea to have a start of year carnival and dance, this our second year"

Ryan looked around at all the girls standing there and nodded

"So who wants first go on the wheel"

The group took it in turns to pair up and got on the wheel, the only two people left that were not on the ride where Ryan and Marissa, there eyes meet and he walked towards her and stood there frozen not knowing what to say or do. She sorted of smiled and looked back towards the wheel and was not sure what to say either the silence was interrupted by

"Coop are you going on the wheel or not"

"Well Sum I have to go and talk to somebody"

Summer full knew well this was Ryan

Marissa made short steps over towards Ryan she stopped and he came closer to him. The words were short

"Hi"

"Hi, I was wondering if we could talk"

"Yeah, were do you want to go"

"The parking lot"

"Fine"

They both walked of towards the parking lot following behind each other scared of what would one to say to each other and how it would turn out, after 5 minutes they got to the parking lot to where Marissa's car and sat down by the front of the car

"So you are back"

"Yeah, well we found a house and moved in 2 weeks ago"

"That is good for you; your family can start fresh then"

"Yes, a new school, a new bunch of friends"

"Yeah well hope it works out for you, I have to get back to the carnival"

Marissa got up and walked towards the carnival, she had messed up big time, not for him to say sorry for him going back or surprising her by coming back. She felt like crying or going to say sorry, but she walked back to the carnival and joined her friends and started to shed a tear

Ryan sat by Marissa's car and got out a cigarette and lighted it and start to smoke, she was so cold towards to him, no chance to say sorry to even start back to what they had over the summer holidays.

A while later carnival had finished and Seth & Summer came back to the parking lot to find Ryan sitting by Marissa's car smoking and looking at a photography of her in his wallet, Seth knelled down to were Ryan was and Ryan looked at him

"It did not work out"

"Yeah"

"Sorry man, well do you want to stay the night at mine"

"Yeah my dad won't be home nor my mum, will I need to go home to get some clothes"

"That's fine"

Seth turned to Summer

"Ryan is pretty upset, he is going to stay at mine, I'm sure that Marissa or Taylor will give you a lift home"

"Okay, see you in the morning" they kissed and Summer went of to find her best friend and sister.

Ryan got up and walked with Seth back to his car, they both got in a drove out of the parking lot, back to Ryan's.

Summer went back towards the carnival entrance, standing by the entrance was Taylor and Marissa, Marissa was crying and Taylor was hugging her, she final reached to were she was and Marissa looked at Summer and parted with Taylor

"Oh Coop, I suppose it did not go so well"

"Yeah, I just did not know what to say, nor did he"

"Well that is what is like when you meet a guy that you have not seen in a 2 months"

"Yeah, your right Sum, I think I need to go home"

"Okay, you need to go home"

Then Marissa said goodbye to Summer and went over to her car and got in and drove off, leaving Summer and Taylor standing there

"Well we better get of home to"

The two sisters went over to there car and drove off home.


	5. Authors Note

I'm so sorry, I have been so busy and I have been icon making recently that my Fan fiction writing has taken a back seat. In a few weeks it will be the first anniversary since I started writing so I will write then and update all of my fics and write some brand new ones, till then God Bless Nicola XX


	6. Carnvial Part 2

Chapter 3 – Carnival Part Two

Ryan and Seth walked over to the candy floss stand were Summer was standing with a two large candy flosses in her hands waiting. Summer saw Seth walking over with Ryan, she was amazed that he had such a good looking friend with him, this must be Ryan. Seth came over to her and she gave him his candy floss.

"Thank you for the candy floss"

"It's all right"

They started to kiss and it let on to a full kiss, and Seth then said

"So, I have to introduce somebody to you"

"Okay"

Ryan turned to face Summer

"Summer this is Ryan Atwood"

Ryan looked at Summer, his thoughts were mixed up, some how he liked her, but thought it would be best not to say it aloud in front of her boyfriend

"Ah please to meet you" Summer shock his hand and looked in to his ocean blue eyes, no wonder her best friend had found him so hot

Seth started to munch on his candy floss, and was feeling that they were going to get on fine.

"Do you want to go on some rides" Seth asked

"Well I was going to meet Marissa at the ferries wheel for couples ride" Summer answered

"Okay"

The three of them walked over to the wheel were a group of people stood, Ryan could not help thinking on the way there that he would meet Marissa, what he would say to her, appolyise for leaving or would she be cool and carry on where they left off.

Marissa was waiting at the feris wheel looking at it, with a heaving heart, last year her and Luke had a ride there, but she had none to ride with, she had heard rumours that Ryan was here, she was wondering what she would say to him. She saw in the distance what looked to be Seth & Summer, and behind them was Ryan, following.

The gang came together all hugging Ryan staying at the back before he stepped forward and introduced himself

"Hi" his word stumbled out not sure what to say

"So you must be Ryan Atwood" said one of the gang

"Yeah" he answered

"Welcome to harbour High School, should we introduce our self's to you"

Ryan nodded his head

"Right I'm Zach captain of the soccer team, this is my girlfriend Taylor" he pointed out the girl standing next to him

"This is Jonny and Casey, Chilli and Lindsay, Alex and Heather" he pointed out another two couples and two other girls, they all said hi to Ryan and Ryan said hi back to them. Ryan did not know what to do next he looked a little confused and then so said

"So you play for the soccer team"

"Yeah all as guys do apart from Seth"

"Cool" Ryan was thinking what question to ask

"Enjoying carnival" they asked

"Yeah, you know how to start the year"

"Well it was the girls idea to have a start of year carnival and dance, this our second year"

Ryan looked around at all the girls standing there and nodded

"So who wants first go on the wheel"

The group took it in turns to pair up and got on the wheel, the only two people left that were not on the ride where Ryan and Marissa, there eyes meet and he walked towards her and stood there frozen not knowing what to say or do. She sorted of smiled and looked back towards the wheel and was not sure what to say either the silence was interrupted by

"Coop are you going on the wheel or not"

"Well Sum I have to go and talk to somebody"

Summer full knew well this was Ryan

Marissa made short steps over towards Ryan she stopped and he came closer to him. The words were short

"Hi"

"Hi, I was wondering if we could talk"

"Yeah, were do you want to go"

"The parking lot"

"Fine"

They both walked of towards the parking lot following behind each other scared of what would one to say to each other and how it would turn out, after 5 minutes they got to the parking lot to where Marissa's car and sat down by the front of the car

"So you are back"

"Yeah, well we found a house and moved in 2 weeks ago"

"That is good for you; your family can start fresh then"

"Yes, a new school, a new bunch of friends"

"Yeah well hope it works out for you, I have to get back to the carnival"

Marissa got up and walked towards the carnival, she had messed up big time, not for him to say sorry for him going back or surprising her by coming back. She felt like crying or going to say sorry, but she walked back to the carnival and joined her friends and started to shed a tear

Ryan sat by Marissa's car and got out a cigarette and lighted it and start to smoke, she was so cold towards to him, no chance to say sorry to even start back to what they had over the summer holidays.

A while later carnival had finished and Seth & Summer came back to the parking lot to find Ryan sitting by Marissa's car smoking and looking at a photography of her in his wallet, Seth knelled down to were Ryan was and Ryan looked at him

"It did not work out"

"Yeah"

"Sorry man, well do you want to stay the night at mine"

"Yeah my dad won't be home nor my mum, will I need to go home to get some clothes"

"That's fine"

Seth turned to Summer

"Ryan is pretty upset, he is going to stay at mine, I'm sure that Marissa or Taylor will give you a lift home"

"Okay, see you in the morning" they kissed and Summer went of to find her best friend and sister.

Ryan got up and walked with Seth back to his car, they both got in a drove out of the parking lot, back to Ryan's.

Summer went back towards the carnival entrance, standing by the entrance was Taylor and Marissa, Marissa was crying and Taylor was hugging her, she final reached to were she was and Marissa looked at Summer and parted with Taylor

"Oh Coop, I suppose it did not go so well"

"Yeah, I just did not know what to say, nor did he"

"Well that is what is like when you meet a guy that you have not seen in a 2 months"

"Yeah, your right Sum, I think I need to go home"

"Okay, you need to go home"

Then Marissa said goodbye to Summer and went over to her car and got in and drove off, leaving Summer and Taylor standing there

"Well we better get of home to"

The two sisters went over to there car and drove off home.


	7. Sleepover

Chapter 4 – Sleepover 

The journey back to Ryan's house had seemed longer, than Ryan first thought, finally they got to the small house and he got out of the car, and walked up the path up to the front door and opened the door to find his mum standing by the sink

"Hey mom"

"Honey, you staying"

"No, I was going to stay at friends why?"

"Just wondering"

Ryan's mom came over to him and gave him a hug

"So how was school carvail?"

"Good, I have to go I will see you tomorrow, for work"

"Okay"

Ryan went in to his room, and gathered a few t-shirts and pair of trousers and some essentials and gave out a gave his mom a kiss on the check and left. Seth was waiting in the car as soon as Ryan came back, he got in and drove off.

Marissa arrived home and went to her bedroom and lay on the bed crying, why had she screwed up so much, she could have just said to him those words and then everything would have turned out differently, she would be planning there first proper date, but instead she was crying over him, she got up of her bed and went to her small desk and got a small piece of paper and a pen and started to write a note

"Dear Ryan,

I'm so sorry for the way I treated you tonight at the carnival, it was wrong of me, I know you that you want to start were we last left of. The thing is that I love you and I'm hopeselly devoted to you and I want you to come back to me.

Marissa XX"

She folded it up and put it in her draw and then, walked over to her bathroom and got ready for bed.

Seth and Ryan arrived back at Seth's house, this time Seth had remembered his keys and let him self in and they went up to his bedroom, where he put down a spare duvet and pillow for Ryan on the floor of his bedroom. Ryan putt his stuff on the floor and sat down on the floor, he was so upset about what happened that his eyes welled up and went outside to the pool and sat down by it and took of his boots and tangled his feet in the pool, the water seemed to cool him, he took of his jacket, and placed it down by his boots. All he could think of what could of happened between them, all what he did to be rejected by her, he reached into his jeans pocket and found a small piece of paper and a pencil and started to write a note

"Marissa, I was just hoping tonight we could get back to what we had, but it was never going to be, could you give me another chance, I hope we could talk soon, if not I understand

Ryan"

He put the note back is in his pocket, just as Seth came outside to see where Ryan was. Ryan took his feet out of the pool and gathered his stuff and joined Seth in his bedroom.

_Guess mine is not the first heart broken,  
my eyes are not the first to cry I'm not the first to know,  
there's just no gettin' over you   
Hello, I'm just a fool who's willing to sit around  
and wait for you  
But baby can't you see, there's nothin' else  
for me to do I'm hopelessly devoted to you  
But now there's nowhere to hide,  
since you pushed my love aside I'm not in my head,   
hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you,   
hopelessly devoted to you  
My head is saying "fool, forget him",  
my heart is saying "don't let go"  
Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you  
But now there's nowhere to hide,  
since you pushed my love aside I'm not in my head,  
hopelessly devoted to you   
Hopelessly devoted to you,  
hopelessly devoted to you_


End file.
